


Unnecessary Precaution

by eerian_sadow



Series: A Small AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyguard AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: First Aid is a young doctor, with a patented medical treatment that is making him lots of money and lots of enemies. His brothers have decided he needs protection.





	Unnecessary Precaution

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was originally written as part of a TF Speedwriting fill, but I never got around to posting it to the comm. The prompt was to choose 3 AUs and then write scenes for your favorite pairing. I did 3 for FIrst Aid/Mirage and another 3 for Prowl/Jazz.

“This is absurd. I don't need a bodyguard, Ratchet.” First Aid sighed and tried to pull away from the older mech’s firm grip on his arm. “Even Detective Prowl didn't think that was a serious threat.”

“Serious or not, that's the fourth threat you've received since you patented those nanites. You're getting one.” Ratchet opened to door to the younger mech's rarely used office. First Aid could just make out the top of someone he's head over the back of the tall chair Hot Spot liked to use. “Streetwise and I already interviewed them and he and Hot Spot already hired one. You just need to get to know each other.”

His shoulders slumped and Aid knew he had lost the battle. If Hot Spot had been involved in the process, he would never be able to dismiss the unwanted bodyguard without causing a scene or starting a fight with his brothers. “Fine.”

“Good.” Ratchet shoved him through the door. “Here he is, Mirage.”

The person sitting in Hot Spot's chair stood up when Ratchet called out. Then he turned and leaned over the back of the chair to look at the medics.

First Aid froze as he took in the stranger's face. He had slender features and silver faceplates that contrasted sharply with bright gold optics. His lips were turned up in a smirk, but it didn't make him look cruel. The bodyguard"s face was framed by an elaborate blue and white helm, that might have been ornamental but could also be hiding advanced audio sensors or other upgrades. 

Mirage was breathtakingly beautiful, and First Aid wanted to throttle his brothers for hiring a bodyguard who was the embodiment of almost every fantasy he had. (And he hadn't even seen the rest of the mech's body yet!)

“You must be First Aid,” the blue mech said in a rich, cultured voice. “Hot Spot said you would be shy.”

“Oh. I'm not shy.” He was peripherally aware of Ratchet closing the door behind them. “I just don't think I require your services.”

“Oh, darling. Looking over the letters they haven't been letting you see? You might need more than my bodyguard services. But time will tell. I'm Mirage, by the way.”

“Yes, I heard.”

“Good. Now, show me around, please. I want to know where your new enemies might be hiding assassins.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
> https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth and Pillowfort! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/ or https://www.pillowfort.io/eerian_sadow


End file.
